


Pick up the pieces

by cbchannie



Series: Lego House by Ed Sheeran [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Boys In Love, Drinking, Getting Back Together, Lee Felix is scared, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, they are neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbchannie/pseuds/cbchannie
Summary: The boy, Changbin, was probably here to visit Chan. The older was already back in Australia, Felix knew, the year was already over but he wasn't the one who was going run back to Chan, besides he didn't even know if Chan wanted to be with him again, not that he wanted to be with Chan again anyways.Or: Felix has to move to Korea because of his parents and his neighbour is no one else than his Ex-boyfriend.Part 2 of "Build a Lego house"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Lego House by Ed Sheeran [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147829
Kudos: 17





	Pick up the pieces

His eyes stared down at the digital clock on his phone 8:36am, it was way too early to be up on a Saturday. "I'm sorry is this seat free?", Someone asked him in broken English making him look up from his phone. 

His breath caught in his throat as he looked into the face of a boy he saw on certain instagram stories and posts. "I'm sorry yes", Felix took his backpack from his seat, letting the other boy sit down.

"Thank you"

The younger side eyed the other male, taking all his features in at once and that was when he spotted IT. Something light red and a bit purple peaking out from under his shirt, a hickey. "He did-", he muttered under his breath but got interrupted as the male's phone started ringing. Before he could answer his phone Felix quickly looked at the contact name '찬형 🦘".

His Korean was bad but not as bad too realise that the contact name clearly said Chan. The boy he used to call his.

But still he couldn't understand one bit of what exactly the boy beside him said, he spoke way too fast, too fast to understand. The boy, Changbin, was probably here to visit Chan. The older was already back in Australia, Felix knew, the year was already over but he wasn't the one who was going run back to Chan, besides he didn't even know if Chan wanted to be with him again, not that he wanted to be with Chan again or something. But Chan had a new boyfriend, someone he could relay on, hold him when he had a rough time, making him laugh when he cried, cuddle him to sleep when he wasn't able to do so, everything Felix once did for him.

What was he even doing here? He knew deep inside that his parents had a serious issue going on but that they forced him to go to Korea so that he could 'take a break' from his current life. They were his parents yes, but making him move to another country was something he absolutely didn't expect when his mom told him they had to talk. "The boarding for the flight SZ to Incheon International Airport starts now, please have your ticket ready to scan", a voice came loudly through the speaker making Felix jump up in surprise.

"And here we go", Felix whispered, turning the key to open his flat door. He threw his luggage in the hallway and took off his shoes, right before closing his door he heard someone quickly coming down the stairs. Curious as he was he looked through the small gap between door and frame trying to get a quick look at his new neighbour.

The steps came quickly down the stairs, someone was running as if they tried to reach the bottom of it as fast as possible. And then first he saw a hand grabbing the railing while turning in his direction. Secondly he saw broad shoulders covered by a thick black hoodie the hood pulled over the guy's head. And then he turned around and Felix breath caught in his lungs. There he was, someone he wouldn't have expected in 1000 of years, he even would guess his great grandmother before guessing him, even Spiderman or one of the teletubbies, but not Bang Christopher Chan, his ex-boyfriend who was supposed to be in Australia right now and not walking down the stairs in the same apartment building he just moved in.

Felix never slammed his door shut so quickly, leaning against it and trying to catch his breath. Why was Chan in Korea?

"Lee Felix, you are late again", his professor said as he walked in the room five minutes late, the third time this week already and it was Thursday. "I'm sorry, I got caught up", he apologized, bowing deeply before sitting down on an empty seat. It was dumb, but Felix just didn't want Chan or any of his roommates to find out that he was living on the same continent, in the same country, in the same city, in the same apartment building just floors apart. When he saw Chan again weeks ago he had a panic attack after and cried for two whole hours before he was finally able to calm himself down. 

His memories with Chan came all crushing down on him in one go, making him clutch his t-shirt right above his heart tightly almost ripping it completely. 

"Hey hey, Lix!! You wanna come with Seungmin, Minho and me to the Arcade? Seungmin wants to bring Jeongin so we can finally meet him.", Hyunjin asked jumping to him after class. "Uhm... no sorry, I ran out of groceries yesterday and I'm starving to death, I really need to buy some", Felix apologized and Hyunjin nodded. "Alright, but next time you'll come", and then Hyunjin disappeared again. 

Felix walked through the candy aisle discussing with himself whether he should buy chips, gummy bears or chocolate before throwing in everything at once and searching for cereal he certainly needed.

"What? SEVEN?! You don't need seven, I'll buy one, no not six, one", someone was talking on the phone loudly getting nearer to where Felix was standing. "One, no, only one, fine, two, but that's enough", he knew that the person was standing right beside him now, but Felix felt something that made his eyes stuck on the price for some random cereal. "Uhm sorry, could you please move a few centimetres?" the guy asked and Felix quickly switched to the side. "Thank you".

Felix looked up and wished he wouldn't have done that. The guy infront of him was no other than Chan. The older's eyes widened in absolute surprise looking shocked at the younger. "Felix?"

Felix dropped the bag he had in his hand and sprinted down the aisle as fast as possible trying to get away from chan. But he forgot that chan could still run faster than a cheetah and the older quickly catched up to him grabbing his wrist. "Felix wait, please", it felt unfamiliar hearing Chan calling his name again after so long. As Chan noticed that Felix wasn't going to run away again, he loosened his grip on the youngers wrist but not letting him go. 

"Why... why are you here?", Chan asked and Felix scoffed. "You ran after me just to ask me why I'm here? Really"

"No, it's not that. I want to ask a lot of things but I don't know where to start"

"Maybe at the beginning", Felix kept his eyes fixed on something behind chan, he didn't want to look in his face. "Right...

I'm sorry. For everything, I know that what I said was wrong and I know how you feel now, but I really wanted to study here. And I'm also sorry for everything I might have put you through. I wasn't thinking when I made this decision, I should have told you when I applied for it", chan said and Felix finally looked at him. Chan looked sad but mostly honest, and that's what triggered Felix. He wanted that this was a lie and chan actually wasn't sorry for what he said and did to him. But he was and Felix wanted to cry, trying to hold his tears in as he didn't wanted to appear weak to Chan.

"It's okay", it wasn't. 

"It's not okay", chan answered back immediately. Silence spread around the two boys, starring into each other eyes. "You look beautiful", the words slipped past Chan's lips before he could stop it, slapping his hand infront of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably the person you least want to hear this from", but Felix smiled, the corners of his lips twitched and his eyes started to sparkle a little.

"thank you"

Chan brought Felix 'home' that night, chan's face was shocked as Felix stopped infront of the same building chan lived in. There was one thing he still thought about, sitting in his livingroom, he couldn't let himself fall for chan again. Chan still had a boyfriend and he was scared that the same thing that had happened would happen again.

"Soo you're Felix?", Jisung asked, one of chan's roomates that surprisingly was in one of his classes. "Uhm yeah?"

"Mmh... Interesting, you know chan hyung talks about you a lot", jisung nodded. "We just met again, so yeah", Felix smiled as he remembered the older. 

"No no, before you met again, literally there wasn't one day where he didn't mention your name at least once", Felix eyes went wide at that, starring at Jisung in disbelief.

"What...?" 

"Yes, it was so exhausting. It was like Felix this, Felix that, I wonder what Felix is doing right now, oh my god he looks so adorable here, or just a really long sigh", Jisung explained and Felix was definitely stunned, he didn't expect that chan was even thinking about him. 

"B-But doesn't he have a boyfriend?", he asked, Jisung looked shocked but broke out into loud laughing. 

"Boyfriend? No. He dated Changbin for two weeks or something but he didn't love him, they just kept calling each other baby, for fun I guess", he said.

"He doesn't?", the question slipped past his lips before he could control it, his voice filled with hope. "He doesn't, I promise"

A knock on his door interrupted Felix's movie marathon. It was Sunday and he was absolutely too lazy to do anything for university when he had a working tv with Netflix on it in his room. When he opened the door he gasped loudly almost chocking on the popcorn he was still eating. "Hey, Lix", Chan greeted him nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"Chris... Hi", he gulped visibly. "Euhm... I just wanted to know if, I dunno, you want to grab dinner with me?", Chan asked, Felix definitely didn't expect that. 

"I actually didn't plan on going out today", he grinned and chan nodded understanding. "That's... okay, just wanted to ask you", chan smiled and was already turning around to go downstairs.

"Chris!", Felix called his name making the other turn around again. "You could, get dinner for us and we could eat it here?", felix didn't even know why he suggested it.He absolutely didn't plan on being the one who would run back to Chan that easily, yes the older was charming and got hotter through this one year, but Felix couldn't forget how Chan left him in Australia. 

But Chan immediately lit up, his dimples appearing on his cheeks. Who was Felix to say no to that smile. "Great, I'll do that, thank you", with that Chan went downstairs a little jump in his walk.

30 minutes later Felix opened his door to Chan loaded with bags of food. "Sorry I didn't know what you wanted so I just bought some stuff", chan smiled.

Turns out that Chan still knew all of Felix's favourite dishes, a part of Felix found it scary and didn't like it but the other part felt loved and appreciated and he knew that he let himself fall into the second one more and more without being able to control it. 

There evening turned into much more than loose chatting and eating when Felix found a few bottles of soju in his fridge, hyunjin probably left them there, both drank two each and soon broke into a giggling mess. "Hey baby", Chan whispered into his ear making him shiver and only realising now in what position they were in. "Chris?", his head was clouded and his eyes constantly switched between the older's eyes and lips. "You got hotter since you're here", Felix whispered linking his arms behind Chan's neck. "you look beautiful", Chan's hands were on both sides of his head and he could absolutely guess what was coming next.

They kissed, again, after a year, and even though they haven't seen each other in so long it still felt the same. Lips fitting perfectly against each other and the feeling of butterflies going crazy in their stomachs. They broke apart breathless, lips wet and swollen, cheeks flushed from both their kiss and the alcohol they drank, hair messed up and hearts beating rapidly. 

"I'm sorry", Chan apologized biting down on his lips. "There's nothing you could be sorry for", Felix whispered taking on of Chan's hands in his and linking their fingers. "Not for this but, that I left you, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, you were constantly in my head, there was no day when I didn't think about you. I dated Changbin to get over you but it just wasn't the same. And I wanted to call you everyday, tell you that I'm sorry for everything and beg you to come back to me, but I was a fool and couldn't do it. And when I saw you again it was like a dream coming true and–"

Felix kissed Chan again, couldn't handle the rambling from the other male, because he always felt the same about him. Even if he didn't want to admit it, chan's face was always stuck in his mind, making him see his face in crowds or hearing him calling his name even if he wasn't in the same country as him. Sometimes even daydreaming of the older being there and holding him like he used to. You couldn't just forget someone you loved for years, and you also couldn't forget the pure feeling of love you had for this person. It maybe would become a part of your daily life, because you just weren't able to forget them and didn't have the luck like Felix and were able to reunite with exactly this loved one. Chan was the only person he would ever be able to feel true love for, and Chan felt the same, fingers linking, heartbeats matching, lips moving perfectly against each other, breaths mixing and feelings growing for one another. 

And maybe if it weren't for the two blocks that helt onto each other for their dear lives, their relationship wouldn't have bloomed again like it did that evening. 

Chan wouldn't have woken up the next morning, holding the younger who was snuggled up against his chest. Felix wouldn't have been able to feel free to live again in a foreign country, finally a piece of home coming back to him. 

But they did, and it was perfect for them.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_ I'll pick you up when you're getting down _

_ And out of all these things I've done _

_ I will love you better now _

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of build a Lego house!
> 
> I really struggled for a while how I'm supposed to write this, since I didn't want Chan and Felix just getting back together as soon as they see each other again but I still wanted them too. So I hope I wrote it at least okay, because I kind of like it but also kinda don't, it where like random ideas that were floating around in my head and I wanted to just write it down hihi
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I'm still sorry for not writing as good as others since English is not my first language ^^


End file.
